Dragon Quest V: Reunion
by AnimeAddict1059
Summary: The spell is broken and an un-statued-Bianca wakes up to find her husband and her children. (This is basically just a longer version of the reunion scene in the game. It was just too short so I made this) LATEST: CHAP 2: Journey Back to Gotha! Please read, you guys!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Okay! I'm sure I'm not the only one who felt like the reunion scene was too short. I really loved the game but it needs a little more... emotion especially on scenes like these. IT WAS TOO SHOOOORTT! And thus, this fanfiction was born!

* * *

**Reunion**

(Bianca's POV)

The spell was broken.

Slowly, the stone layer on my skin faded, leaving behind the pale, milky white skin I had. I regained the feeling in my fingers as well as most parts of my body. Finally after so many years, I was able to move! I slowly opened my eyes and the first thing to attack my line of vision, was a very blinding white light.

I had forgotten how it felt like, to open your eyes to the beautiful rays of sunlight. Truthfully, it stings quite a bit. But I suppose it was to be expected, after being turned to stone for such a long time. The bright light eventually receded and the first thing that my gaze fell upon was the familiar sight of my husband, Eldrick.

He looked exactly the same as he did back then. He still wore the same white robes and purple cape, as well as that silly turban. He was still that goofy and cute guy I fell in love with.

"Hi." he said and he gave me his trademark smile that only he could pull off and extended his arms out to me.

He didn't need to say it. I instantly jump into his arms and hugged him tight. I don't know how long I had been stuck as a statue, but I didn't care. I'm in my husband's arms again. Safe, warm, happy, contented, and loved. I couldn't say anything. I only buried my head further into his shoulders and tried to stop the tears that threatened to fall. I was so happy. I'm finally back in his arms.

"Shh... don't cry..." Eldrick said gently as he pulled me closer to him.

I didn't know that I was already crying. But I wasn't ashamed. Nor did I try to stop my tears from falling. No. I let them flow freely as I inhaled my husband's scent. I've almost forgotten how he smelled like. How it felt to have him so near.

"Welcome back" Eldrick whispered.

I slowly lifted my head up to look at him. His kind eyes meet mine and I gave him a teary smile. A few teardrops rolled down my cheeks as I did so and I let out a small shaky laugh.

"It's good to be back..." I whisper back. He hugs me again and I didn't hesitate to pull him close and bury my face into his neck. I closed my eyes in content. Nothing could be better than this.

When I opened my eyes, however, I caught sight of two children staring at us.

I felt my breath hitch and my heart leap up my throat. Can it be...?

Eldrick seemed to notice that I was no longer focused on our hug. He looked at me and the direction in which I'm staring at and he gave me a small smile. He draped his arms around me and said, "Go on..."

I slowly took a step forward. But I had to stop there. The kids took a step back and looked at Eldrick. It looked as though they were asking him for help. It hurt me to see those two so afraid me. I took another tentative step forward and I was relieved to see them stand their ground.

Just like how Eldrick welcomed me, I knelt down so I could at least be at their level and extended my arms out to them.

The kids looked at Eldrick for a moment and after seeing him nod, they immediately ran towards me and tackled me in a hug of their own. Tears once again formed in my eyes as I felt the warmth of my children's embrace. I felt them nuzzle their faces into my neck as they cried into it. It's been so long. The last time I saw them was when they were still newborns. I can't believe I missed out on so much of their lives.

Their grip on me tightened as though they expected me to disappear at any moment. It must have been hard on them, never truly knowing their parents. I draped my arms around the both of them and pulled them closer. I planted a kiss on each of their blonde heads as a single tear escaped from my eye.

"Mommy's... m-mommy's not going anywhere kids..." I said shakily. I couldn't stop myself from crying. I've missed out on so much. I didn't even know what my own children were like. I hate the demon that waged war upon us. I hate him for tearing our family apart. My own children never experienced the love I promised to give them all those years ago. I never got to see their firsts. To see them crawl... to see their first steps... their first words... their first birthday...

Everything that could have been...

"I'm... I'm sorry... I'm not the mom you could have had... I'm sorry I was gone for so long..." I said as I tightened my grip on them. "I'm sorry..."

From my left, I heard my little girl, Mavis, say, "It wasn't your fault mom... Nanny told me that you let yourself be taken just so you can save us... You didn't hesitate at all..."

My son who had his face buried on my other side said, "Yeah... because of that... you're the best mom ever..."

My eyes widened at what they said. They couldn't have been more older that ten. Even the way those words were said still had a trace of child-like innocence. But it felt much more older and more serious for children of their age. Nevertheless, it eased my worries.

They didn't think that I was a horrible mother. Even if I wasn't with them for ten long years, they still loved me.

More tears started to fall from my eyes as I held them close. It almost felt like being turned into a stone statue for ten years was worth it.

I pulled out of the hug and took the chance to study them.

They both grew into fine young kids. Marvel, my son, seemed to resemble more and more like his father. His blonde hair that I passed to onto him was messy and it stuck out at different directions. It seemed like Gotha men had a tendency to have their hair genetically and naturally messy.

My daughter Mavis, was Marvel's twin but when I look closer, she seems to have taken after me. She had short blonde hair and she wore ribbons, like I did when I was a child.

I smiled at the both of them and stroked their faces gently with my hands.

"Aw... look at you... You've grown so much..."

"Didn't they?" I heard Eldrick's voice from behind me. He walked up to us and placed a hand on my shoulder. I look up and met his eyes. He gave me that smile of his again and I smile back. Finally we were complete again.

"Shall we go home?" Eldrick asked.

I nodded at him and took the kids by the hand. Eldrick took our son's hand in his and swapped places with him so that we were both standing next to each other. He draped his arm around my shoulder and we started our walk.

I had my loving husband and my adorable and wonderful children with me again.

What more could I possibly want?

* * *

**A/N:** hEYA! Listen people, if you want me to continue this story, then tell me. I've played the game a long time ago but I didn't have the energy to write this until now. If no one reviews and tells me to continue this, then this remains as a one-shot.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Yay! I'm back from the dead!I'm not gonna keep you guys waiting. Here's the next chap!

* * *

**Reunion**

**_Chapter_ 2**

(Still Bianca's POV :3)

As we step out into the light outside the building that I was trapped in, I felt true freedom rush into my veins. My grip on my daughter's hand tightened as the bright sunlight attacked my sight. Finally, I'm outside and I'm going home. With my family.

I smiled at the thought as I look at my children. They seemed happy to be with me at long last too. But I could still feel a pang of guilt and sadness whenever I see them. They were no longer the little babies that I could easily carry with one hand. They were now strong, capable children. I don't want them to leave me. A few years from now and they will be entering their teenage years. By then, they will no longer ask ME for help and I could most certainly not baby them anymore.

But that doesn't mean that I won't try! I've been separated from them for ten long years! I may as well use this opportunity to smother them with kisses and hugs and baby talk. I've always wanted to try that. Most of the people around me talked to me in that voice when I was a child. Maybe I could try it on my own children and find out why they loved talking like that.

As we neared the edge of the cliff, I noticed that we were very high up. It was very foggy due to the clouds and our current altitude. _'How on earth did Eldrick get here?' _I was about to ask Eldrick about that when I caught sight of the creature in at the edge of the cliff. I froze in place as I took in the beast's form.

It was a _dragon_! Dear Almighty, a dragon! Of all the...

My thoughts were cut short when I felt a tug on my hand. I turned to look at the source only to find that my daughter had broken free from my grasp and...

My heart stopped. Breathing suddenly became difficult and I froze as I watched the scene unfolding before me.

My daughter... she's heading towards the dragon. She was running towards it!

My voice seemed to have left me. I couldn't move at all.

_'Move feet! Move, dammit!'_ I screamed inside my head. The only thing I could do was shiver and I only accomplished moving my arms forward, as If I was grabbing my daughter who was too far from my reach. I couldn't take it anymore! I screamed.

I could feel Eldrick moving beside me-

_Eldrick!_

Why wasn't he panicking? His daughter was about to be...to be eaten, killed... I turned around to face him and I pounded his chest fiercely. "_How could you?! How could you?! Your daughter's about to be eaten by that... that **beast**! Why aren't you doing anything?!_" I screamed.

Eldrick looked surprised at my outburst. He stood there frozen for a moment and I swear I could kill him right now. He should be jumping in there and saving my daughter! Then the most unexpected thing happened. A strangled sort of laugh escaped from his lips and he had to cover up his mouth.

"Your _daughter_ is about to be eaten! Why are you just standing there, laughing?!" I scream at him.

Eldrick sniggered and he couldn't hold it back anymore. He released his laughter and he sank to the ground, pounding it madly with his fist. I crossed my arms over my chest and glared at him. What was so funny? I turn around and I saw that my daughter was still there. Her brother was at her side and the both of them had confused looks on their faces. I looked back at my husband, only to find him still laughing. Our children were staring at him as though he had gone crazy.

Although I was still confused about the situation, there still was a threat in the area.

"Kids! Get away from that dragon! NOW! Quickly! Before it spots you!" I yell at them, hoping to get them to realize the graveness of the situation. The two of them looked at each other and then at me and then at their father. They seemed to realize what was going on and the both of them suddenly giggled.

I was about to lose it with their behaviors. "_What_ is so funny about this situation?!"

Mavis seemed to recover first and told me, "Mom! That dragon's friendly!"

From behind me, I could hear Eldrick's uncontained, hysterical laughter. A vein popped up in my head as I turned around to face him. He seemed to have spotted me and the smile on his face disappeared. He gulped audibly as I cracked my knuckles menacingly. I stood over him and I said, "Why didn't you tell me beforehand?! Huh?!"

_WHAM!_

* * *

"It's nice, huh?" My daughter asks me as I watched the clouds pass by. She was right of course. Everything was so beautiful. Whenever I looked down, I would catch glimpses of the land below us. Patches of blue, which would be the ocean or probably a lake or a river, sometimes wove in out out of my vision as we press on.

The dragon was so massive that an area on it's back actually allowed us to just sit down. Heck, we could even lie down if we wanted to and it was conveniently fenced with scales or spikes that adorned it's spine and tail.

I felt Mavis place her head on my chest and I heard her sigh contentedly. I smile at her and wrapped my arms around her. My son was already fast asleep with his head on my lap. He was holding on to my clothes tightly and he snuggled his face into my stomach and he continued to sleep on. There was no doubt about it. I was the happiest woman in the world.

I felt Mavis slip from her position and I was very surprised to find out that she had fallen asleep. I gently placed her on my side and I draped an arm over her and pulled her close, allowing her to rest her head near my chest. I ran a hand over her blonde hair and planted a kiss on her forehead. I couldn't reach my son in my sitting position so I just kept running my hand on his hair. I closed my eyes in bliss and I sent a prayer to the Almighty that this moment would last.

Unfortunately, my husband seems to disagree.

"You seem happy." he said.

I glared at him and he flinched. He was rubbing the lump on his head. Serves him right for not telling me about the dragon. Thankfully it wasn't offended or anything and he was happy to give us a ride back to Gotha. It really was a friendly dragon.

"It still hurts, Bianca." Eldrick whined.

I rolled my eyes at him. He smiled at me and scooted over to us. I glared at him again. "If you wake them up, I swear I..."

"Relax. I won't wake them up." he assured me and he quickly started to find a way to sit near me. He slowly crawled towards our daughter and he gently placed his arms around her. I was about to protest when he swiftly picked her up and took up the space that she previously occupied. He then placed Mavis on his lap and allowed her to assume her previous position. Even though I couldn't put my arm around my daughter now, her head was rested on my shoulder so I accepted it.

Eldrick seemed to read my thoughts and he smiled. "You know, I'm kind of jealous now. Before we rescued you, these two won't let me out of their sights." he whispered.

"Oh? Is that so? I understand that coming from you but I think I can handle it." I told him.

He smirked. "Oh really? I'd love to hear you say the same thing when they start clinging onto you a few days from now and I swear, they'll never let you go. _Never..._"

I chuckled softly at what he said. "I guess I won't, if you put it like that."

Eldrick chuckled too. "Yeah... but we couldn't actually blame them, could we? They were on their own for eight years. They were so happy to finally find me two years ago, y'know? After a few weeks, they said that we should start finding you, too. I wanted to, of course... but I had no idea where to start looking. But they kept asking me and I just had to arrange something. I decided to travel with them, see if we could find some information on your whereabouts, and at the same time, we were looking for the Zenithian Armor."

I was a bit startled at that. "The Legendary Zenithian Armor? Why...? Did... did the Chosen One finally arrive?"

Eldrick nodded. "Yup. And he's as strong and as brave as the legends say." He placed his hand on our son's head and smiled at him.

I looked at him after he said that and my eyes darted to our son, then back at him. My eyes widened. "N-No... It can't be... Y-You mean to say that... that our... that our..."

He nodded at me.

My mind blanked out. I felt entirely numb. How did that happen? How did her son become the Chosen One? It had to be some sick joke. From what her husband said before they mounted the dragon, the dark forces are growing stronger with every passing minute. It could be any day now that they would plan to attack. And they had to do what they have to to prevent that from happening. But... their son? The Chosen One? He was just a boy for crying out loud! They don't even know what they where up against!

I clutched my husband's shoulders tightly. Eldrick put his hand over mine and tried to soothe me. I looked up at him with tearful eyes. Elrick's expression softened and he cupped my face with his hand. "Listen, we did all we could to prepare him for his destiny. He should be more than ready to face it."

I shook my head letting some of my tears escape. "No... No... he's just a boy..."

"He's the Chosen One. If anyone can do it, it's him." He assured me.

But I refused to be optimistic. What if my son would be faced with a foe that was far too strong for him? He had limited strength because he was still a child. What if he would be killed? I shuddered at the thought and I forced myself to remove the mental image of my son dying a horrible and gruesome death.

"He's ready. And don't worry. We'll be there to help him. He'll succeed no matter what." Elrick told me with a smile. I studied his features for any sign of lies but I found none. I found myself nodding slowly as I rested my head on top of my daughter's. Elrick had his arm around me and he gave my shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

As I ran my fingers through my son's hair, I couldn't help but worry for his well-being. I hope what his father said was right. I hope he'll be strong enough to face our greatest enemy...

* * *

**A/N:** Yay! Thanks for your reviews! Do you still want me to continue? GumdropGamer gave me a nice idea for the next chapter but I want reviews. Review if you want to see the next chap!


End file.
